Escape to Wonderland
by LittleMissEgypt
Summary: Artemis has always kept people at an arm's length, and the team and Wally, were no different. But when Wally discovers her Wonderland, will that something between them build or will it smother and die? Dealing with love had never been an easy thing, especially given Artemis' dealings with love. But it's even harder when you're in love with a speedster who doesn't take a hint.


**Hey, so this is my first FanFic (technicly it is a SongFic) anyway, hope you like it! I've had this idea in my head for, like, ever and after some bipity bopity boo this happened! Oh, quick thing Artemis is a little OOC-Sorry! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, AE, Allison Holker (duh), or the song Alice by Avril Lavigne- or Apple.**

**Artemis' P.O.V. **

I'm stressed.

Again.

But it's not dad this time.

It's Wally.

Yes. Wally West has been driving me crazy- and it's not because he just got on my nerves or anything.

It's because he's so freakin' gorgeous.

And I can't find my IPod.

"Mom! Have you seen my IPod!" I screeched after I had torn apart my side of the room.

"Yes! Artemis, honey, come down here a second!" She shouted back up to me.

"No! But can you tell me where my IPod is!" I panicked, the stress finally getting to me.

"ARTEMIS, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Oh, man. What did I do now? I trudge down the stairs in my American Eagle black sweatpants and my gray Allison Holker 'You Are, You Have, You Deserve' shirt layered on top of a blue lacey camisole.

"Ughhh, what!" I asked annoyed. And there she is holding an IPod in her hands, and it just so happens to have a forest green case. "Where did you find it!" I ask.

"On the table- where you left it." Mom said, smirking.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the IPod and raced upstairs to get my toe undies, only to sprint back downstairs and out the door to the closest zeta beam.

"_Artemis BO7"_

The zeta beam- that sounds vaguely familiar- announced my arrival to the cave, which I also stormed through, only to stop and backtrack to the kitchen to see Wally stuffing his face with just about everything in the kitchen.

"Hehph" He mumbled as soon as I walked in.

"Swallow and repeat." I simply stated while he attempts to gulp down his heaping mouthful.

"Hello, Artemis. What brings you here?" What the hellz is he talking about! I have a right to the cave in case he didn't know.

"Well, a teenager super-stuffing his mouth is not something you see every day. So, if you don't mind I'll be on my way." And before he could answer I raced out of the room at a speed that could give Baywatch a run for his money.

_Finally, some alone time._ I thought as I arrived at the cave's gym. I stepped onto the sparring circle- used part-time as a dance floor- and strapped on my toe undies. I turned on my favorite song and set my IPod to full blast, I set it on the floor and let the music take control.

**Trippin' out, spinin' around**

Dancing always made me feel better

**I'm underground, I fell down**

When I mess up on a mission, I always get back up and try again

**Yea, I fell down**

Then I come home and dance it out

**I'm freakin' out so where am I now**

Half the time I don't know where Wally and I stand

**Upside down, and I can't stop it now**

He doesn't know how I feel, but if I tell him what he does to me, I'll have to tell him _everything_

**It can't stop me now**

Should I risk it? Yes I could get it off my chest, it doesn't matter if he agrees or not

** *I'll get by**

I'll be ok with his decision

**I'll survive**

I will be fine

**When the world's crashin' down**

I will love him always, even until the end of time

**When I fall and hit the ground**

Even in my darkest days I will love him, even if he disagrees

**I will turn myself around**

I will just turn around and dance it out

**Don't you try to stop it**

I won't let anything get in my way of telling him

**I won't cry***

I refuse to show any emotion to him, he'll just think I'm weak- like dad always did

**I'll play the game, but I can't stay**

Jade left me to play hisgame

**I've got my head on straight, and I'm not gonna change**

After dad put me through all that training I knew I needed to build a wall to separate myself and others- and that hasn't changed

**I'm not gonna change**

And it's not gonna change any time soon

**I'll win the race, keep up with the pace**

I'd train, and maintain an A+ average

**Today's the day that I start to pray**

But Kid Flash would always be there, and I still pray that he may be the one to save me from the darkness

**You can't get in my way**

And when the time comes, dad is mine- and Wally will not be able to talk me out of it

***chorus***

**I found myself in Wonderland**

I always escape down my rabbit-hole of dance

**Get back on my feet again**

But I always have to come back and regain my footing

**Is this real, is this pretend**

When Batman agreed to let me on the team I was over-come with happiness-I was going to meet Kid Flash

**I'll take a stand until the end**

I will stay and fight the baddies no matter the cost

***chorus***

And with a final pirouette the song ended leaving me refreshed and ready. I didn't realize Wally at the door, he started clapping and my eyes snapped open to see him walking towards me. I pick up my IPod and turn to face him.

"Nice, Arty. So this is where you've been sneaking off all the time." He said that as more of a statement not a question, like he was taking all in.

"Yea." I said, not wanting to pick a fight.

He started walking towards me, I felt my face get hot- which wasn't cool since I already was sweating.

"You dance. I didn't know that." He said, now in my personal bubble, which I am not particularly ok with.

"There's plenty you don't know about me." I murmured as I ran out of the cave.

**Thanks you guys, let me know how I did. Second chapter is on its way.**

**-LittleMiss**

***CupcakeRebellion17 edited this for me (she's my sister)***


End file.
